prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond the Sky
is the first ending song for the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series. It started airing from episode 1 and was replaced by Love Link in episode 27. The song later appears in ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Love Link! and ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Arrow!!. It is remixed into a Heartful Instrumental and a Joyful Instrumental respectively. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= - All Stars Ver.= Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsudzuiteku, mirai shinjite te wo nobashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Dokidoki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Chīsana kono te ni nani wo negau no? Kimi wa ima doko de nani wo mite nani wo kanjiteru? Nē nanman kōnen saki wa tōi mirai janai! Mochiron jikan no tan'i janai no mo shōchi Kirameku nozomi wa hikari datte koeru Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai dayo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Taisetsu ni kanjiteru tokimeki wo kono uta ni nosete Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah! Yeah! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah! Yeah! }} |-|Kanji= - All Stars Ver.= この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 果てしなく続いてく　未来信じて手をのばして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! ドキドキしようよ　Yeah! Yeah! ちいさなこの手に何を願うの? 君はいまどこで何を見て何を感じてる? ねえ　何万光年先は遠い未来じゃない もちろん時間の単位じゃないのも承知 キラメく望みは光だって越える この世界つなぐものそれは愛だよ 夢物語じゃない　どこまでも手をつないで この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 大切に感じてる　トキメキをこの歌にのせて プププ　プリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ　Yeah! Yeah! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ　Yeah! Yeah! }} |-|English= - All Stars Ver.= What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Continuing on forever, believe in the future and extend your hand P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! Let's get excited. Yeah! Yeah! What will I wish for with these small hands? Where are you right now, what do you see, what do you feel? Hey, however many light-years off it is, the future isn't far Of course I know that isn't a proper measure of time Our wishes glitter enough to overtake the light What holds this world together is love It isn't just a dream, people from near and far joining hands What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Feeling the importance of it, let your excitement ride on this song P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We'll meet with a smile Yeah! Yeah! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We'll meet with a smile Yeah! Yeah! }} Full Ver. |-|Romaji= - Group Ver.= #2E8B57|Hit}}/ Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua x2 "Kyua Hāto!" Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah! Yeah! Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsudzuiteku, mirai shinjite te wo nobashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Dokidoki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Nē #2E8B57|Hit}}/ / Kirameku nozomi wa hikari datte koeru Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai dayo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Taisetsu ni kanjiteru tokimeki wo kono uta ni nosete Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah Yeah! Nē daiji #E0B0FF|Swo}}/ / Tsuyoi kimochi wa kono sekai wo kaeru Soba ni iru sore dake de kimi ni arigatō Shiawase wo tsunaideru kono hoshi ga daisuki nano! Kono sora no mukō ni mo todoku uta ga aru Yume ippai afuredasu kimochi shinjite koe wo dashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Doki doki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! woo Purikyua woo Purikyua "Hibike, ai no kodō, Doki Doki! Purikyua" Kono sekai tsunagu mono sore wa ai dayo Yume monogatari janai dokomademo te wo tsunaide Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku mirai shinjite te wo nobashite Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah! Yeah! }} |-|Kanji= - Group Ver.= ププププリキュア×2「キュアハートっ!」 ププププリキュア「キュアソード!」 ププププリキュア「キュアダイヤモンド!」 ププププリキュア「キュアロゼッタ」 ププププリキュア「キュアエース」 ププププリキュア「行くわよ!」 ププププリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ Yeah! Yeah! この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 果てしなく続いてく未来信じて手をのばして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア ドキドキしようよ Yeah! Yeah! ちいさなこの手に何を願うの? 君はいまどこで何を見て何を感じてる? ねえ 何万光年先は遠い未来じゃない! もちろん時間の単位じゃないのも 承知! キラメく望みは光だって越える この世界つなぐものそれは愛だよ 夢物語じゃない　どこまでも手をつないで この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 大切に感じてる　トキメキをこの歌にのせて プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ Yeah! Yeah! 見上げた星空に何を祈るの? 明日(あす)の私たちどこにいてどこで笑ってる? ねえ 一緒にわけあえること　とっても素敵じゃない! 守りたい君がいること本当に 大事 強い気持ちはこの世界を変える そばにいるそれだけで君にありがとう 幸せをつないでるこの地球(ほし)が大好きなの! この空の向こうにも届く歌がある 夢いっぱいあふれ出す気持ち信じて声をだして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア ドキドキしようよ Yeah! Yeah! woo プリキュア　woo プリキュア 「みなぎる愛!キュアハート」 「英知の光!キュアダイヤモンド」 「ひだまりポカポカ!キュアロゼッタ」 「勇気の刃!キュアソード」 「愛の切り札!キュアエース」 「響け愛の鼓動 ドキドキ! プリキュア」 この世界つなぐものそれは愛だよ 夢物語じゃない　どこまでも手をつないで この空の向こうにはどんな夢がある 果てしなく続いてく未来信じて手をのばして プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! プププ　プリキュア! 笑顔で会えるよ Yeah! Yeah! }} |-|English= - Group Ver.= P-P-P-Pretty Cure x2 "Cure Heart" P-P-P-Pretty Cure "Cure Sword" P-P-P-Pretty Cure "Cure Diamond" P-P-P-Pretty Cure "Cure Rosetta" P-P-P-Pretty Cure "Cure Ace" P-P-P-Pretty Cure "Let's go!" P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We can meet with a smile Yeah! Yeah! What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Continuing on forever, believe in the future and extend your hand P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! Let's get excited. Yeah! Yeah! What will I wish for with these small hands? Where are you right now, what do you see, what do you feel? Hey However many light-years off it is, the future isn't far Of course I know that isn't a proper measure of time Our wishes glitter enough to overtake the light What holds this world together is love It isn't just a dream, people from near and far joining hands What sorts of dreams lie beyond this sky Feeling the importance of it, let your excitement ride on this song P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We'll meet with a smile Yeah Yeah! What should I pray for to the starry sky? Where will we be tomorrow? Where will we be smiling? Hey Isn't sharing with each other a wonderful thing! Having you here, and wanting to keep you safe, is important to me Those strong feelings can change this world You know, you've always been by my side, so thank you The happiness that connects this planet is why I love Earth! There's a song that reaches beyond this sky Full of overflowing dreams, believe in your feelings, sing it out loud P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! Let's get excited Yeah Yeah! woo Pretty Cure woo Pretty Cure "Overflowing love! Cure Heart" "The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond" "The sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta" "The blade of courage! Cure Sword" "The trump card of love! Cure Ace" Resonate, the beat of love, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure" What holds this world together is love It’s not a pipe dream, Wherever you are hold hands What sort of dreams lie beyond this sky Continue on forever, Believe in the future and hold your hand up high P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! P-P-P-Pretty Cure! We can meet with a smile Yeah Yeah! }} Audio Trivia *Cure Sword is the only one of the Cures shown wearing the Lovely Income and mouthing the song the whole way through, indicating her status as an idol. Despite this, it is not her voice actress, Miyamoto Kanako, who performs the song. *The stage the Cures dance on is exactly the same as the one in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre. *On the ending, the line "Naniman kōnensaki wa tōi mirai janai" is accompanied by a rather silly-looking part of the choreography, as the camera focuses on Cure Diamond. This led many members of the Pretty Cure fanbase on Tumblr to erroneously assume that Rikka is a bad dancer, which led to the creation of the "Rikka dancing" meme. *An instrumental of this song is played in episode 44 of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *This ending is used for the first ending of Glitter Force Doki Doki, You and I, but is edited with repeated shots of the Cures dancing and other parts edited out completely. This is likely because the text "Precure" is present on the stage the Cures dance on. Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure